Shaving devices have been known to exhibit optimum cutting effectiveness when the shaver head components move freely. As such, cleaning the shaver head on a regular basis is often recommended to facilitate smooth operation of the shaver head components. However, routine cleaning can be time-consuming and is often avoided, resulting in a buildup of debris inside the shaver head. Because debris buildup in the shaver head can inhibit movement of the shaver head components, failing to regularly clean the shaver head tends to detract from the cutting effectiveness of the shaver head, which could lead to a less than desirable shaving experience.
It is also important, when cleaning a shaving device, to use a cleaning solution that comprises antimicrobial and hypoallergenic properties. In the past, cleaning solutions comprised a variety of components to this effect, but included components that were derived from non-renewable resources.
With global climate change concerns becoming a significant social issue, there is a growing movement of environmental consciousness. Specifically, consumers are becoming more aware of how their daily choices affect the environment. In particular, consumers are becoming increasingly concerned about how energy production using non-renewable resources impacts the environment, and, in turn, the future quality of life.
There is a need, therefore, for an environmentally friendly cleaning solution for shaving devices that also has antimicrobial and hypoallergenic properties.